


The Lost Rabbit

by Kaitastrophy



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Detective, Mental Asylum, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Other, Private Investigators, Schizophrenia, hitman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitastrophy/pseuds/Kaitastrophy
Summary: "ユアンショーカイ 研究所へようこそ。あなたの愛する人が間もなく私たちに修正されることを知って安心してください。""Welcome to YuanShokai Institute. Please feel at ease knowing that your loved one will be corrected by us shortly."White walls in white rooms with the same people in all white clothes. These cushioned walls and locked doors make up the cells of this prison for the insane. My name is Sasaki Chikao, I'm a private detective put on the case of The White Rabbit/Broken Alice. The White Rabbit is a well known hit-man striking people all over Japan. Me and my small team (Me, my partner/lover, My secretary, and my sister) believe this case may be related to the escaped psychiatric patient, Tsugomiya Jessica, better known as JC. I'm going figure this out even if it kills me, because if there's anything I'm willing to waste time on, it's solving a puzzle.





	1. Chapter 1

**The case of 'The White Rabbit'**

      I stared at the almost completely blank document on my computer screen, Daiki's arms resting around my waist while his legs sat on either side of me. He feathered small kisses on my shoulder and neck while his eyes remained glued to the TV. I looked up for a second and glared at the TV, he was watching some documentary on the Russo-Japanese war. I sighed and rubbed my temples and Daiki took the computer from my lap. 

"Stop. You're gonna hurt yourself. There's not enough information, It'll take some time to solve this one." He smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. Despite having been dating for almost a year now, his smile still makes my heart race.  _Incredible._ I lean back against his chest and run my hands through my hair. "Good Chibi-kun." He nuzzled his face into my hair and I could feel his whole body shake when he laughed. 

"My name is not Chibi-kun, Takahashi-sama." He laughed harder and pulled his head away from mine.

"Hey hey hey, there's no need to talk so formally." I smiled despite myself and wanted to hit myself in the face for it.  _Why does this giant idiot make me smile?_  I took the computer back from his grasp, closed it, and placed it on the table. "Are you giving up for the night?" He teased and I could practically hear him purr it. 

"Of course not, who do you think I am? We're going to visit YuanShokai tomorrow, i'll call Takeguchi-san and have her schedule a time tomorrow we can go." I stood up and grabbed my phone then walked out to the small balcony of our apartment, my small dauschund following in close pursuit. Akachan looked up at me and I bent down to pet her. I soon returned my attention to my phone and looked through my contacts to find Mio-san's number. After a couple seconds of ringing she picked up.

" _Sherlock,_ "  Her pet name for me (always spoken in English), "you're calling late. Is something wrong?"

"Sorry, It is slightly urgent though. I need you to call YuanShokai Institute and schedule when we can visit."

"Ah, so we're finally gonna investigate it?"

"Yes. I would like to visit tomorrow, if that's at all possible."

"Alright, i'll see what I can do." I almost take the phone away from my ear but then she starts talking again, "I have her records, if you need them I can send them to you. We'll need to check out the twins while we're there. They were apparently quite close."  _Twins?_  I'm about to question what she meant but the line goes dead and I walk back to my computer, sitting down and launching into my research.

"Really?" Daiki gives an exasperated sigh. "We haven't had a movie night in a while; don't even try and tell me you don't enjoy them."

"Of course I enjoy them," I sigh, "but if we're going to visit the Institute tomorrow, I need to look over Tsugomiya-sama's file. Takeguchi-san also mentioned something about twins." Another sigh.

"You stress yourself too much." Just as Daiki grabs the computer from me and opens it in his lap, the laptop gave a loud "Ping", telling me that Mio-san has sent the information I requested. 

"Alright, Jessica, Tsugomiya." He opens the file and I sit down next to him, peering over his shoulder.

"Aren't you going to finish your movie?" I ask. He just shakes his head and turns off the TV, leaving us alone with the glare of the computer screen. We look over the file for a little while and see that during the time outside of their rooms Jessica-sama often spent her time with a pair of twins with shared psychosis. Psychic twins. Tomorrow will be interesting, that's for sure. Their names are Hayashi Satomi, and Sayomi. I can't remember most of what we read after that, I don't even remember falling asleep. When morning came I found myself  in Daiki's lap, and someone was insistently banging on the door. Our other, smaller dog, Chibi-Monsuta was sitting on the coffee table and giving me a very annoyed Iook.

I quickly stood up and made my way to the front door, ignoring the questioning grunt that left my confused lovers lips. I opened the door to none other than my office manager, Takeguchi Mio. She was dressed in a nice blouse, a grey skirt and a long coat with her long blonde hair tied up into a bun and a pair of round glasses sitting  atop her nose. She looked me over and I couldn't help but look down at myself. I stood in the doorway in Daikis oversized grey sweatpants and no shirt. My hair was an absolute disaster and I could hear Mio-san snort in an attempt to muffle her laughter. "C-come in...?" I stutter out, running a hand through my wild hair, attempting to tame it some. She sighs when she walks in and looks over at Daiki, who was still lying on the sofa. I smiled at how disheveled he looked; he had on a white tee-shirt and black Yuri On Ice!!! sweatpants(From his Otaku cousin who's currently living in America), and his usually messy brown hair was an even bigger mess than usual.

"Takahashi-sama, Sasaki-sama. We have to be at the mental institution in two hours, and it takes and hour to get there. I knew it was a good idea to come over early." She shook her head, the action reminiscent of a disappointed but unsurprised parent. 

"Do I really have to say it? Go. Get. Ready!" she said, punctuating her wordsby clapping her hands. I started walking towards my bedroom as Daiki got off the couch and walked to the opposite side of the room where his was. 

"Oh wait! Sasaki-sama, did you look over that file?"

"Oh, yeah, I did. It took a little while but I looked through most of it."

"And the twins?" She looked expectant, like she wanted my approval on their significance.

"Oh, yes, of course. They look like they could be very interesting, we'll have to pay them a visit today." I smiled and her pride returned. Mio-san tends to be a very prideful person and very rarely needed assurance that she was right, so I enjoy the rare moments where she waits for my approval. I go into my room and quickly get dressed in a white button up shirt, black pants, and a long black coat. I manage to fix my hair with a little bit of water. When I come out of my room Mio-san and Daiki are on the floor playing with Akachan and Chibi-Monsuta. I clear my throat to get their attention; Mio-san stands up quickly but Daiki just smiles up at me from the ground. I grab my house key and open the door, watching as Daiki grabs his and Mio-san grabs her phone. We walk out the door and I quietly tell the dogs to watch over the house.

" _Sherlock_ , They can't understand you." 

"Yes they can." Me and Daiki say at the same time. Mio-san snorts again. 

"Ok, ok. Whatever you guys say." We get in the car and Mio-san sits in the passenger seat, sending me and Daiki to the back. We discuss many things on the way: the twins, Tsugomiya-sama, the most recent deaths in the White Rabbit case, and whether or not my dogs can really understand me, which might have been the most heated debate of them all. When we finally reach the Institute, we're met by two security guards and a man in a lab coat. The man in the lab coat t us about the history of the Institute, their everyday operations, rules, stuff like that. He doesn't speak very loudly and his volume changes when we walk by different rooms.

"The only rule I have for you all is that you may not talk to the patients while they are outside of their rooms. If they get upset while outside of their rooms it would be very troublesome for us to get them back, and I would hate for someone to get hurt." He smiled at us, and something in his eye told me he was hiding something.  _Focus on the task at hand Chikao._  

"I will assign these two to you." He motions his hand to the two security guards that have been with us and they step forward. "This is Yamamoto-san and Watanabe-san"

"Ah, sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Sasaki Chikao,  it's a pleasure to meet you." I reach out my hand and the man in the lab coat shakes it, while the security guards just bow their heads. "This is my Partner Takahashi Daiki-san," I motion towards Daiki, "and my Office Manager, Takeguchi Mio-san." I motion towards Mio-san. The doctor gives us a quick farewell and is gone before I have a chance to thank him. Mio-san is already telling the bodyguards to take us to the twins. I follow obediently behind the two men and can't help but feel tiny behind them. 

Daiki grabs my hand and squeezes it, "You alright?" I nod my head and he smiles down at me. "It's ok, Chibi-kun, even I'm a little intimidated by them." I give a quiet laugh and he does too, I can't help but relax, he really does know how to calm me down. I almost run into the back of one of the giant men as we suddenly come to a stop in front of an intimidating door.

"Alright," Mio-san starts, "This is the first twin, Hayashi Sayomi." One of the security guards unlocks the door while the other warns us that Sayomi is said to be the more violent twin. 

We enter.


	2. Twin Disasters

**Twin Disasters**

 

           I walk into the room first, with Daiki following close behind. The room is nothing like I would expect, but then again, I've never been inside a mental institution before. The walls are covered in a red wallpaper and Hayashi-sama is sitting at a desk in corner of the room, facing the wall. She turns towards us as soon as the door is closed and looks us up and down. She has her dark brown hair up in pigtails and is wearing casual clothes, rather than the often stereotyped hospital clothes you see in movies and TV dramas. She is wearing a long sleeved white shirt tucked into a short red skirt and knee high white socks. She smiles and nods to me and Daiki's still connected hands. I quickly pull my hand away and walk towards her. 

 "I'm Sasaki Chikao. I'm here to ask you some questions about something I'm working on at the moment. They," I gesture towards Daiki and Mio-san. "Are part of my team. He is Takahashi Daiki-san, and she is Takguchi Mio-san." Sayomi stands up and walks towards me, then holds out her hand. 

"My name is Hayashi Sayomi, but you already knew that, didn't you?" I nod my head and shake her hand. She walks to a small black framed bed with red and black bedding and sits on the edge. "Well? You said you wanted to ask me something, so ask it. I don't have all day." She seems to get a laugh out of that, but I have a feeling she's only laughing to mask her obvious uneasiness. Light brown pools of caramel melt into dark clouds of fear and concern. Isuppose visitors often, and she's likely expecting the worst. 

"Tell me everything you know about Tsugomiya Jessica-sama."

She pauses for a minute and scuffs her foot on the floor of the room. "She'll be back for us. JC wouldn't leave us behind, we were her only friend. And she was ours." She looks up at me and she seems to be on the verge of laughing, for reasons I can't quite discern. "The man told her how to leave, the way out. He said all she had to do what he said and told her that they'd be back for us later. Her room was next to ours before we were separated, but they took us apart when she left. I can still hear her, and she can hear me. She'll tell you the same thing I did. She's listening right now." I can feel Daiki's hand shake in mine, though I don't remember when he had grabbed it. "You know about her too, right? You know that we're connected. You read our files." My head is spinning in a thousand different directions and I have no clue what she's talking about. 

"He hasn't read  _your_   files yet, but I have. He just read JC's," she walks over to Sayomi-san. "They're psychic twins. Like the stories and horror movies." She laughs a little and Sayomi-san doesn't look very entertained. She stays silent and turns toward the wall, puffing out her cheeks like a child throwing a tantrum. I squeeze Daiki's hand and stepped towards the two women.

"Is that all your going to say?"

"I'll tell you your boyfriend is too paranoid." She mutters the last part and I sigh.

"Then I suppose we'd better go." Mio-san and Daiki leave the room before me and I turn back to look at Sayomi-san. She's standing behind me and glaring.

"Come find us both once we're let out of our rooms, talk to us together and we'll give you more information. But you'd better know, I expect information in return." I nod to her before leaving the room myself. 

"Excuse me, could you please take us to the room that belongs to the other twin?" The two guards look at each other than tell us to follow them as they take us to the other side of the building. The whole institute is rather large and it takes a little time for us to reach the other sisters room. "Thank you." I watch one of them unlock the door and step inside quickly. "Hello." I don't introduce myself this time. Hayashi Satomi-san is already sitting in her desk chair, looking up at me when I walk in. Her hair is a lighter shade of brown but in the same pigtails as her sister, and her outfit is exactly the same, though her skirt is blue. She smiles at me and stands up.

"Sasaki Chikao-sensei, Takahashi Daiki-sensei, and Takguchi Mio-sensei." She names us off as the other two walk in, then holds out her hand to me. "I'm Hayashi Satomi, pleasure to meet you." I nervously take her hand. 

"I thought so." She smiles and tilts her a little to the side. She has a large smile, unlike her sister. Her sister smirked to belittle others, while she smiles widely with closed eyes and teeth. 

"Chikao, what are you talking about?" Daiki touches my shoulder and I pull my hand back away from Satomi-san. She laughs a little and goes to sit down on her bed. I simply point to her and let her talk, avoiding answering his question.

"They tried to separate us because our ability freaked out the nurses. You believe it, don't you Chikao-sensei?" I nod and she looks to Mio-san and Daiki, "My sister wasn't lying. We have  _'psychic abilities.'_  I heard everything she said to you. She told me everything you said." She made quotes with her fingers in the air when she said 'psychic abilities'. "I told her to tell you the last thing she said to you. She's not nearly as patient as I am, and sometimes that's not a good thing."

"What information could you possibly want from me?" I question. Daiki sill has his hand on my shoulder and is now gripping me harshly.

" Why you want to know about JC, of course!" she spoke as if I should have already known. "It's easier to talk all together though, don't you think?" I'm about to respond when Mio-san cuts in.

"Your room looks exactly like your sisters except blue and white instead of red and black. You two did that on purpose, right? Maybe you're trying to scare the nurses or something?" She's starting to get excited, and she tends to start asking questions rapid fire when she gets excited. 

"Yes, well. It's the nurses fear that got us separated so, we might as well have fun with it." Daiki finally seems to be catching on and is loosening his grip on my shoulder. "If I'm correct, it's about time for us to leave the rooms now, isn't it?" I look down at my watch and she's right, we only have about two minutes until she can leave.

"How could you know that?" Daiki asks, and finally lets go of my shoulder. 

"Sayomi just got let out of her room..." She's not smiling anymore. In fact, she looks pretty upset.

"How often do you two get to see each other?" I ask.

"Three times a day," she scoffs, "but when you spend every minute of every day with someone, it makes even that much an unbearable lack of time together." I walk over to her and offer her my hand. She takes it, and I help her up and start walking towards the door. 

"Then I would say it's about time we go see your sister." I smile at her and Mio-san and Daiki follow us out. The guards give me a questioning look when I come out with Satomi-san, but I point at the clock on the wall and keep walking.

 Daiki catches up to me and Satomi-san and laughs, shaking his head. "You are impossible." I give him a questioning look and Satomi-san laughs too. "The guythat welcomed us said not to talk to anyone outside of their rooms." I look behind me and notice the security guards are no longer with us. 

"They're just here to show you around. Our time out of our rooms is their time in theirs. Almost like their own break time." After a minute of walking i'm thankful Satomi-san knows the way to the main area reserved for the patients of the institute. We walk in and Sayomi-san finds us immediately. Some of the nurses watching the patients back away when they see the two together. Seeing them side by side they look even more alike then I thought. They have the same caramel-chocolate eyes, the same young looking face that makes it look like they're still in high school, the same pigtails with only a slight color difference. Side by side I can see that Sayomi-san is a couple inches taller than Satomi-san, and her skin is just a little bit darke. "Chikao-sensei, lets go to JC's old room." Sayomi-san huffs and looks at the ground, but I agree to go anyway. 

"Your boyfriend doesn't have to come if he's scared." Sayomi-san spits at me and Satomi-san elbows her in the side. 

Daiki leans in close to my ear, "Chibi-kun, you sure about this. Those twins creep me out, I feel bad for the nurses here." I pat his head and ruffle his hair.

"One, don't call me Chibi-kun; and two, yes i'm sure. If they give us the information we need we could properly connect The White Rabbit case and Tsugmiya-sama's case." I grab his hand and follow after the two twins and Mio-san. We walk back in the direction of Satomi-san's room but stop and make a sudden turn. 

 "This is it." The twins say in unison, stopping in front of a door with a red X on it. They both step out of the way and Satomi-san motions to the door. "They don't lock this door." I reach over to open the door and Daiki grabs my wrist. I look up at him and he shakes his head, reaching for the door and opening it for me. I can hear Sayomi-san laugh, then grunt (I assume Satomi-san hit her again). I walk into the room and hear Mio-san and Daiki both gasp. The rooms walls are a pale grey with small rabbits drawn in pink with strange quotes along the lines of 'Get Me Out Of Here' written under them. There are cushions on the corners of all the furniture and the desk is upside down with two of the legs broken off. The bedding is scattered across the floor and the mattress is torn down the middle. I look behind me to see Sayomi-san and Satomi-san have followed me in. "Why are you investigating JC?" Satomi-san asks, looking at the ground.

"I believe she may be involved in the White Rabbit case."

"White Rabbit case?" The taller twin steps closer and looks concerned. 

"The White Rabbit is a hit-man known well in different cities all across Japan. They're appearance is unknown due to the white rabbit mask they wear."

"Why do you believe JC is involved?" The lighter haired sister finally looked up, her eyes darkened and sad. "How are they connected?" 

"I don't know. I'm just following my gut feeling. I'm just investigating for now, and I'm not making any claims." I look down while Mio-san and Daiki are looking at things around the room. "I know that Tsugomiya-sama was very violent and dangerous." I motion around the room, "She was also unstable, so it would make sense." I look back up at the two, "You said something about someone telling her how to escape?"

Satomi-san sat down on the broken desk. "She saw a man in a white suit with a rabbit head. She said he called her Alice. The doctors said she had some childhood trauma or something. We really don't know that much." Sayomi-san huffs and walks over to where Mio-san is picking at the pink writing on the walls. She reaches up and touches the splash of color, catching Mio-san's attention. 

 "She did what he said. She told he was 'the only one who was there before us.' She said she owed him a debt..." Sayomi-san adds. They both look very sad in this room. 

"She wouldn't normally do... this," I motion around the room, "would she?" They both shake their heads in unison. "So you're both worried." They nod this time.

"Well, we should go." Satomi-san stands and walks towards the door. "Frankly, this room is depressing, and we already gave you all the information we know." Mio-san looks back and forth between the wall and Satomi-san, she looks concerned and when she turns her attention to me I can tell she wants us all to leave the room. I nod at Satomi-san and she quickly leaves the room, and Sayomi-san is the last to leave the room.

"I'm sorry if we weren't of much help," Sayomi-san says as she closes the door behind her, "JC didn't talk about herself much." She's still smiling, yet she looks sad at the same time. I don't think i'm the only one that's realized this either, Mio-san is looking at her feet and tapping her fingers against her thigh, a nervous habit I've picked up on over the years I've been working with her. 

   After Satomi and Sayomi-san are escorted back to their respective rooms we quickly thank the man in the lab coat from before for letting us visit the hospital. I made sure to thank the two security guards as well, which Daiki laughed at me for. The car ride back to my apartment was long and exausting and, though i'm not exactly sure when, I fell asleep against Daiki's shoulder.


	3. I Can Read. I Can't Cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short! Also! I promise I'll start updating more often! Sorry I've taken so long!

 I wake up and look around my bedroom, then down to see Chikao sleeping on my chest. I smile down at him and run my hands through his messy morning hair.

"Nn, g'mornin'..." He mutters, as he snuggles his face into my chest. I chuckle lightly and ruffle his hair as he smacks at my arm. 

"Morning Sunshine," I kissed the top of his head and he pushed my face away. I move slightly and he sits up, rubbing his eyes. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss before standing up and walking out of the room. I pat Chibi-Monsuta on the head and follow Chibi out of the room.

When I walk out Chibi is already in the kitchen making coffee, so I start feeding the dogs. I walk into the kitchen and start digging through the fridge when I feel thin arms snake around my waist. 

"Make me food..." Chibi mumbles into my back and I can't help but chuckle. 

I turn around and lift his chin slightly, "Why are you so cute, Chibi-kun?" He pulls his face away and glares weakly at me through a blush.

"Don't call me that." I kiss his cheek softly then turn back to the fridge to grab eggs, and some leftover grilled fish from earlier this week. I close the fridge and start getting other things from around the kitchen for breakfast. Once I've gotten all my ingredients, Chibi hands me a cup of coffee and walks to the living room to watch TV. I end up making Rice with raw eggs on top(one for Chikao, two for me), miso soup, and leftover grilled fish. 

I walk into the living room and lean down to press light kisses on Chibi's neck and he flicks me on the forehead. "Is food ready?" I nod and start walking back to the kitchen to set the table. After a second Chibi comes in the kitchen and helps me finish setting the table before we both sit down across from each other at the the table right outside the kitchen. 

About halfway through our meal, my phone starts ringing. I walk back into my room and grab my phone, the screen reading 'MIO-SAN'. I answer the phone and put it to my ear, receiving a confused look from Chibi as I walk back to the table. "Mio-san?" I'm immediately met with a loud screeching sound and the sound of breaking glass. I pull the phone away from my ear and hang-up, looking up a Chibi. He covers his mouth to try and muffle his quiet laughter. "Do you ever get calls like this?" Chibi shakes his head and puts his other hand over his mouth. "I get these, like, bi-monthly." I can't help but break out in laughter, and Chibi's hands finally move from his mouth. My phone goes off, notifying me of Mio-san sending me a message. 

Mio: hey

Mio: sorry about tht

Mio: dont ask

I look up at Chibi and hand him my phone. He looks up at me confused, and we both end up laughing again.

We finish our food and spend most of our day lounging around watching TV and playing with our dogs. Around 3 O'Clock in the afternoon we hear a rushed knock on the door, and Chibi stands up and shuffles over to the door. I don't look over at the door until I hear Mio-san's voice let out a tired sounding "Heeeeeeyyyy!" She sounds uncomfortable and suspicious, and when I look over at her she's wearing casual clothes; an odd sight for me. She was wearing a pair of grey shorts and a tight fitted black crop-top. Chibi steps to the side, and motions for her to come inside. Her short blonde hair is messy and she runs her hands through it, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "They've escaped." Me and Chibi look at each other, than back at her.

"What?" I question.

"They've escaped. The twins, they're gone." Chibi runs to the living room and grabs his computer off the table. "I received a call this morning from YuanShokai. They told me that when the nurses went to the twin's rooms this morning, they were gone and the doors were standing wide open. Both of their rooms were in a similar state as Sugomiya-san's. All of their belongings were gone as well." She sighed and shook her head. Chibi had his computer open and was typing away.

"Security cameras?"

"Broken."

"Guards?"

"None of them saw anything, er, well, more like they don't remember anything." Chibi groans, grabbing onto my arm. I look at him and nod, heading to the kitchen to make more coffee. I hear their voices going back and forth, but can't quite make out what they're saying. 

It's going to be a long day.

 


	6. Nicholas Cage Wouldn't Treat Me Like This

I hold my face in my hands and groan into the darkness of them. Mio-san rubs my back, and I can feel her leaning over my shoulder to read my computer screen. She leans away and I lift my head, glaring out the open balcony door of my apartment. I sit there for a second, tuning out Mio-sans complaining, until I feel Daiki's hands snake around my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I ask, my voice slow and tired. 

"Massage." Is all he responds as he applies pressure to my shoulders. I sigh contently as his thumbs dig into the knots in my back. He leans down and kisses the top of my head. "Why are you looking for them anyways? They already told us everything, right?" 

"But they didn't. There's still so much I don't know." I wince at how whiny my voice sounded. 

"Maybe this was a good thing." I whip my head around to look at him. "I mean, if the White Rabbit shows up anywhere near here anytime soon, then it's a lead. It's a connection and it gives us a clue as to where they are." 

"YOU'RE RIGHT!" I jump up. Mio-san winces when I yell and I lower my voice a little. "Wherever the next hit is, that's where we go. Takeguchi-san, please keep your eyes and ears open. If you hear anything on the White Rabbit contact me immediately." I smile and grab onto Daiki-sans shirt collar, pulling him close and kissing him quickly.

"This is why I keep you around."

"Is it the only reason?"

"IM STILL HERE!" Mio-san yells out, covering her eyes and walking towards the kitchen. Daiki laughs a little, a nice low sound that makes me heart skip a beat. I cough and stand up, looking out the balcony door and away from him. 

"S-... sorry Takeguchi-san..." I can hear her laugh at me from in the kitchen. Daiki-san grabs my hand, drawing my attention back to him, kisses it and gets up. I watch him walk into the kitchen and sigh once he's gone. I follow in after them to see Mio-san grabbing her purse. 

"You're leaving?" She nods.

"There's no need for me to stay, we have no information yet." She smiles at me. "And besides, you two clearly need some alone time." She winks at me and I can feel my cheeks grow hot. 

"GOODBYE MIO-SAN!!!!" I yell and close he door quickly behind her. I can hear her laugh through the door as Daiki-san laughs from in the kitchen.

"You're so cute." He says softly, walking over towards me. I quickly walk past him and towards the living room.

"No i'm not! I am a highly successful detective! I am respected!'

"You're cute" 

"Ugh!" I groan and flop down on the couch, crossing my arms. Daiki-san walks over and plops down next to me. He kisses my forehead softly and reaches over me to get the remote."Not. Cute." I mutter.

"Whatever you say, 'Highly successful detective' sir," he teases. While he flips through channels, I rest my head on his shoulder. I couldn't have stayed awake for much longer, because he was still searching for a movie when everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys could, tell me in the comments how you guys feel about me using Japanese honorifics, after all i'm still writing in English, but i'm doing research on the Japanese culture so I can make this book as accurate as possible. If you have any critique or suggestions please comment, I would sincerely appreciate it.


End file.
